


Washington’s office

by the_creative_potato_chip



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_creative_potato_chip/pseuds/the_creative_potato_chip
Summary: George Washington is the manager of an office. Alexander Hamilton is a little bitch that works there. Join Hmailtrash and his friends (and enemies) in their life working for Washington.
Kudos: 2





	Washington’s office

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I haven’t written anything in a while. Hope this is good. If you have a ship you want in it you can ask. And also I need friends so don’t be afraid to start up a conversation in the comments. Also sorry that this is awful I promise I will try to make things better, just want to get a first chapter out, you know?

Hamilton sat in his office, he’s not a terrible person (actually, he is) but he was hatching a plan on how to make sure he gets the next big bonus.

As he was well aware, all the other workers were slackers compared to him so they had no chance to get thsi big bonus . But he had one person to worry about..Aaron Burr.

He continued to think on ways to make sure he got it. Maybe he can hire an assassin? Too much money..kidnap Burr and photograph him naked and leave him in a warehouse tied up for the rats?

Then the idea hit him! He will get another phone number and message Aaron threats. It was much cheaper than getting an assassin.

He pulled out his phone and went to the App Store, searching up second phone number apps. He bought the first one he saw and went into his contacts to get Aaron’s number-he only had it to give it to ugly people he met at bars.

After he got everything sorted out he quickly wrote up a very menacing and threatening message. It was perfect.

“You better let Washington know you don’t deserve the bonus. Start slacking off. Start doing things wrong. Just make sure you don’t get that bonus..or else something bad will happen..”

He pressed send. Feeling very good about himself until less than a beat later Burr sent a message.

“Stop it Alexander, I know it’s you”

Shit he was on to him. He needed to say something to get him off his tail.

“This isn’t Hamilton, it’s Thomas Jefferson”

Hamilton personally wasn’t a fan of Thomas, he was a flamboyant asshole in his opinion.

“I know it isn’t Thomas ” Burr sent “I see him at the printer with James. Alexander, your the only one who would go this far to get a bonus. Stop now or else I will report you to Washington.”

Fuck, he had to stop now. He put his phone away and went back to his computer, starting to do some work. But soon enough he heard Washington’s door open “Hamilton, in my office”

Fuck..

He got up and made his way to his boss’s office, trying to play off the innocent act.

“Son-“

“Don’t call me son, sir” Alex quickly butted in.

“Aaron showed me the messages. You can’t threaten people for Bonuses and promotions..” he started to explain. Hamilton didn’t listen though, he was annoyed that Burr tattled..though it shouldn’t have been a surprise. He only snapped back when Washington asked “any questions?”

And Alexander only had one.

“Due to my behavior does this mean I won’t get the bonus?”

“There’s still a chance..” Washington said, looking away. Hamilton smiled, knowing that he was obviously going to get the promotion. Or at least he believes.

Hamilton left Washington’s office, the rest of the day was a good day for him.


End file.
